Der Film Faust
by Lanera
Summary: Professor Dumbeldore möchte mit seinen Kollegen und mit Schülern einen Film drehen. Als Drehbuch wählt er einen Ausschnitt aus Faust I von Johann Wolfgang Goethe. Seine KOllegen sind wenig begeistert von Professor Dumbledores Idee.


  
Der Film Faust´ 

**1. Kapitel: Professor Dumbledore und die Geschichten**

„So ein Unsinn", sprach der alte Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore zu der neben ihm sitzenden Lehrerin Professor McGonagall und führte sich vorsichtig einen Löffel Suppe zum Mund.

„Es wird nichts passieren, wenn wir die Kamera von Mr. Weasley ausprobieren. Schließlich ist nicht jedes Muggelartefakt so eigensinnig wie dieses Auto im Wald."

Die Aussage des doch scheinbar so weisen Mannes schien die alte Lehrerin für Verwandlungstechniken jedoch keineswegs zu beruhigen.

„Aber Albus, ich hoffe, es ist Ihnen bewusst, dass das Ausprobieren dieses Dings, ich meine dieser Kamera durchaus als Missbrauch eines Muggelartefakts ausgelegt werden kann?"

Der Schulleiter, der den Löffelinhalt gerade hinuntergeschluckt hatte, versenkte seinen Blick tief in den großen blauen Augen von Professor McGonagall.

„Minerva, sei doch bitte nicht immer so ernst! Zudem ist deine Besorgnis völlig unbegründet. Mr. Weasley hat mir persönlich versichert, dass ich die Kamera jederzeit, für was auch immer, einsetzen dürfe."

„Nun und für was genau wollen Sie diese einsetzen?"

„Ich will eine Geschichte erzählen."

Mit einen großen Schwung holte seine Hand zu einem weiteren Löffel Suppe aus. Sein Gesicht schon tief über den Teller gebeugt und den Mund zum Einführen des Löffels geöffnet, unterbrach ihn wiedermals Professor McGonagall.

„Was denn für eine Geschichte?"

Professor Dumbledore ließ den Löffel abrupt in den Suppenteller sinken.

„Minerva, es kann dir wohl in deiner langen Lehrtätigkeit in Hogwarts nicht entgangen sein, dass ich ein großer Geschichtenfreund bin. Ich habe dir doch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, ich glaube es war beim Zaubererrat im Harz, davon erzählt, wie mich mein Vater als kleiner Junge ins Theater nach London mitgenommen hat."

„Nun ja, an eine kurze Erwähnung glaube ich mich noch zu erinnern." antwortete die Lehrerin für Verwandlungskünste, blickte nach unten und strich mit der Hand ein paar Krümel von ihrem Rock.

„Du musst wissen, Minerva, für meinen Vater, der selbst fast ausschließlich unter Zauberern und Hexen aufgewachsen war, war es das größte Vergnügen, Muggel zu beobachten. Als ehrgeiziger junger Mann reiste er oft geschäftlich nach London, und dort konnte er seiner besonderen Leidenschaft nachgehen. Dabei amüsierte er sich köstlich darüber, wie die Muggel im Theater Geschichten erzählten. Um die Geschichten selbst ging es ihm dabei kaum. Aber das Gerenne, Gefuchtel und Gekletter der Schauspieler, die Kostüme, die Sprache, und das Bühnenbild, das begeisterte ihn. Nun und einmal nahm er mich mit, um es mir zu zeigen."

Professor Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Ich war jedoch im Gegensatz zu ihm damals ganz ergriffen von der Geschichte. Das Theaterstück hieß, soweit ich mich erinnere, Der Sturm´. Es ging dabei um Schiffbrüchige, die auf einer Insel einen vor ihnen einst geflohenen Zauberer wiedertrafen. Ich kann mich jetzt kaum noch an die Geschichte erinnern, aber ich weiß noch genau, wie ich damals in dem großen Garten meiner Eltern die Geschichte mit Freunden nachspielte. Meinem Vater gegenüber gestand ich jedoch nie ein, dass ich Geschichten derart mochte, er hätte mir nur vorgeworfen, ich wäre ein Träumer. Später schlich ich mich oft heimlich in eine Muggelbibliothek, um mir Romane auszuleihen und sie nachts unter der Bettdecke zu lesen. Ach Minerva, leider ist unsere Welt der Zauberer so arm an Geschichten."

Professor Dumbledore blickte verträumt an die Decke der großen Halle, und es schien so, als hätte er seine Suppe völlig vergessen.

„Nun und was hat das alles mit der Kamera zu tun?"

„Minerva, wir werden eine Geschichte filmen"

„Wir? Wen meinen Sie mit wir?"

„Nun, Lehrer und Schüler zusammen. Aber natürlich nur die Schüler, die auch Lust dazu haben. Es soll ja schließlich Spaß machen. Ich werde gleich Morgen früh einen Aushang machen, dass sich jeder Schüler bei mir melden soll, der an der Geschichte mitwirken will."

Professor McGonagall blickte besorgt vom Lehrerpodest hinunter auf die eifrig an den langen Holztischen schlürfenden und mit ihren Löffeln klappernden Schüler. Auch Professor Dumbledore ergriff in diesem Moment wieder seinen Löffel und nahm einen kräftigen Löffel Suppe zu sich.

„Alle Lehrer?"

Professor Dumbledore blickte sie überrascht an.

„Bitte?"

„Ich fragte Sie, müssen sich alle Lehrer an dem Projekt beteiligen oder nur solche Lehrer, die den innersten Wunsch danach verspüren, sich an diesem Film zu beteiligen?"

„Nun natürlich wäre es großartig, wenn sich die gesamte Lehrerschaft für dieses gemeinsame Vorhaben einbrächte. Da jedoch die Rollen sehr beschränkt sind, können leider nicht alle Lehrer teilnehmen. Keine Sorge jedoch, dich Minerva, habe ich schon fest eingeplant."

„Ach!- Vielleicht hätten Sie mich da vorher einmal fragen sollen, Albus? - Und was, wenn ich fragen dürfte, soll das für eine Geschichte sein?"

„Ein Ausschnitt aus einer Geschichte, Minerva, nur ein Ausschnitt, sonst wird es zu lang. "

„Und was für eine Geschichte bitte?"

„Faust."

„Bitte?"

„Faust. Ganz einfach."

Professor Dumbledore schluckte hungrig einen großen Löffel Suppe hinunter, bevor er sich wieder Minerva zuwandte.

„Minerva, kennst du den Faust nicht?"

„Nein."

„Na dann wird es aber höchste Zeit."

Kurz nachdem er einen weiteren Löffel Suppe hinunter geschluckt hatte, stellte ihm Professor McGonagall wieder eine Frage.

„und was passiert in diesem sogenannten Ausschnitt?"

„Nun es geht um die Liebe, Minerva, die Liebe."

„Das hätte ich mir ja denken können," murmelte Professor McGonagall und verschränkte ihre Arme, „ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht die Verliebte spielen muss."

„Oh, was ist denn das", sprach Professor Dumbledore, vor dem gerade ein neuer Teller auf dem Tisch erschienen war.

„Ach, ich fürchte die Hauselfen haben heute wieder verknotete Spaghetti senza fine gemacht."

Die Augen des langbärtigen Schulleiters wanderten vorsichtig zur Seite und er beobachtete mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie Professor McGonagall erfolglos versuchte die verknoteten Spaghetti senza fine auf ihre Gabel zu bekommen und die herabfallenden dieser eigenwilligen Spezie in Intervallen wieder von ihrem Kleid auflas.

**2. Kapitel: Der Aushang**

"Du, da muss ich mitmachen, Ron, Professor Dumbledore möchte einen Film machen"

„was ist das, ein Film?"

„Na Ron, du weißt doch, mit der Kamera von deinem Vater"

„Ach so. Aber Harry, ehrlich gesagt will ich mich gar nicht in einem Film sehen. Die Blamage letzte Woche bei dem Feuerwerkswettbewerb wegen Professor Dumbledores plötzlichem Feuerwerktick reicht mir für´s erste."

„Aber Ton, tschudligung Ron, ich wollte schon immer einmal in einem Film mitmachen, du und Hermine ihr müsst mitmachen, das wird bestimmt ganz toll. Bitte Ron, ohne dich und Hermine ist die Sache doch nur halb so lustig."

„Ne danke, Harry, ich verzichte freiwillig. Aber ich schau mir den Film gerne an, wenn er fertig ist und lach mich dann über euch halb tot. Wo ist überhaupt Hermine? Doch nicht schon wieder auf dem Mädchenklo?"

**3. Kapitel: Professor Snape und die Ordnung**

„Ach, Minerva, gut dass ich dich treffe. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass wir uns morgen früh um 7.00 Uhr vor dem Kameläonstor treffen, um mit den Filmarbeiten zu beginnen.", sprach Professor Dumbledore schnaufend, als er Professor McGonagall am nächsten Tag im Kreuzgang traf.

„Weißt du vielleicht, wo Severus ist? Ich suche ihn schon die ganze Zeit. Er ist weder im Lehrerzimmer, noch im Laboratorium, und nicht einmal beim Frühstück war er."

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlungskünste legte ihren dünnen Zeigerfinger an ihren Mund.

„Nun er sagte mir gestern Abend, er wolle einmal seinen Kerker aufräumen, Albus."

„Seinen Kerker? Schon wieder? Na dann werde ich einfach da einmal nachsehen. Ich danke dir Minerva."

Der schwere rote Mantel des alten Schulleiters rutschte über die kalten steinernen Stufen hinab ins Dunkel auf dem Weg in den Kerker. Schließlich blieb der weißbärtige Mann vor einer großen Eichentüre stehen und klopfte mit seiner knochigen Faust zweimal gegen das schwere Holz.

„Severus, Severus bist du da?"

Niemand antwortete. Professor Dumbledore´s Hand umfasste den Türgriff. Doch die Tür stockte, als der alte Schulleiter die Tür aufzuschieben versuchte, und es gelang ihm diese nur einen dünnen Spalt weit aufzuschieben. Da die Tür nicht weiter aufzuschieben war, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte und gegen die Türe lehnte, beschloss er sich durch den engen Spalt durchzuzwängen. In dem Raum, in den er mit Mühe und Not geschlüpft war, lagen längliche und runde Gläser, dicke und dünne Bücher, verschiedenfarbige Zauberstäbe, Skier und Golfschläger, alte und neue Besen, halbleere Flaschen, Bälle, Mäntel, abgetragene Handschuhe, vertrocknete Pflanzen, ein Schädel, verschiedene Knochen und diverse Musikinstrumente wild über den Boden verstreut.

„Severus?- Severus ist alles in Ordnung? Du hast doch nicht etwa die Wichtel freigelassen!"

Professor Dumbledores Augen wanderten von den Fenstern verhängt mit Perücken in verschiedenen Haarfarben zu dem in der Mitte stehenden Tisch, auf dem verschieden lange Federn verstreut neben einem großen Tintenfleck lagen. Als er schließlich hinter der Türe einen großen Haufen schwarzer Roben entdeckte, flogen ihm plötzlich mehrere bunte Socken entgegen.

Aus dem sich anschließenden Raum rief jemand durch eine offene Tür: „Sie sind heute wohl zum Scherzen aufgelegt, Sir. Ich glaube die Wichtel sollte ich lieber auf Sie losgehen lassen. Wenn Sie das hier als Ordnung empfinden, muss es wahrlich schlimm um Sie stehen."

Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, im Bemühen nicht über eine der sich bei leichtem Anstoß in Bewegung setzenden Flaschen zu stolpern, die orientierungslos über den Boden kullerten, ging Professor Dumbledore vorsichtig auf die offen stehende Türe zu. Er stützte sich mit der rechten Hand am Türrahmen ab und stieg er über einen Werkzeugkasten. Ihm mit dem Rücken zugewandt stand ein dürrer, schwarz gekleideter Mann vor einem großen offenen Kleiderschrank.

„Severus, endlich habe ich dich gefunden. Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Der hagere Mann vor dem Kleiderschrank wandte sich um. Sein bleiches Gesicht war eingerahmt von langem, fettigen, schwarzen Haar, das schwer herabfiel.

„Sie sehen doch, dass ich gegenwärtig beschäftigt bin, Sir".

„Das ist wohl kaum zu übersehen, Severus. Aber meine Erfahrung mit bisherigen Aktionen dieser Art, die du unternommen hast, belehrt mich, dass du dein Vorhaben schnell wieder aufgeben wirst."

„Warten Sie nur ab, Sir. Am Montag glänzt mein Kerker wie Lockarts-3-Zimmer-Appartement im dritten Stock. Ich erlaube es mir jedoch auf die rosanen Vorhänge und das Himmelbett mit fliegenden Herzchen zu verzichten."

Der hagere Zaubertranklehrer Professor Severus Snape machte einen großen Schritt und verschwand in dem Kleiderschrank. Kurze Zeit später flatterte ein ganzer Stapel vergilbten Papiers und kullerte ein Basketball aus dem Schrank.

„Warum hast Du denn die vielen Socken hier aufgehängt, Severus?" fragte Professor Dumbledore, der auf die wild durch den Raum gespannten Wäscheleinen blickte, die mit Socken in verschiedenen Farben, Längen, Mustern und Stoffen behängt waren.

Professor Snape beugte sich mit einem lilafarbenen Seidentuch im Haar hängend aus dem Schrank hervor.

„Bitte?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, warum du so vielen Socken aufgehängt hast."

„Herr Direktor, bringen Sie die mir ja nicht durcheinander! Das sind alles Socken, von denen ich den Zweiten nicht finden kann. Ich bin schon völlig verzweifelt"

Der Zaubertranklehrer nahm sich das Seidentuch vom Kopf und ging auf eine alte Komode zu, an der er durch abwechselndes Rütteln und Ziehen das oberste Schubfach zu öffnen versuchte. Professor Dumbledore hielt sich schützend vor dem begleitenden Quietschton mit der einen Hand das Ohr zu. Aus dem geöffneten Schubfach nahm Professor Snape zwei große Taschenlampen heraus.

„Wozu brauchst du denn Taschenlampen, Severus?"

„Ich kann meinen Zauberstab gerade nicht finden. Für solche Fälle habe ich mir einen Bestand an Taschenlampen angeschafft. Und jetzt bitte ich Sie um Ruhe, Herr Direktor, ich muss mich konzentrieren. Es ist nicht einfach die passenden Socken zu finden."

„Bei dieser Unordnung könnte ich mich gar nicht mehr konzentrieren, Severus. Und dann diese vielen Bücher auf dem Boden!"

Professor Dumbledore bückte sich zum Boden und rückte seine Brille auf der Nase zurecht.

„ Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch´, und was ist das Pschyrembel, Klinisches Wörterbuch´, und hier Die Straßenverkehrsordnung´. Was sammelst du eigentlich alles?"

„Sehr geehrter Herr Direktor, ich pflege verschiedene Bücher zu lesen, um mich weiterzubilden."

„Aber doch nicht Muggelrecht, Severus, Es wäre wohl geeigneter sich in deinem Falle in der Zaubertrankbrauerei fortzubilden."

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Sir."

„Wie dem auch sei, Severus, ich bin nicht gekommen, um dich beim Aufräumen zu stören, noch, um mich in deine speziellen Gepflogenheiten einzumischen, ich mache es kurz und bündig. Ich sehe dich morgen früh um 7.00 Uhr am Kameläonstor."

Professor Dumbledore wandte sich um und machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Türe.

„Wie komme ich dazu. Morgen ist Samstag."

Der alte Schulleiter stolperte über eine lehre Spreedose und konnte sich noch im letzten Moment mit der Hand an der Wand abstützen.

„Nun, wie du vielleicht schon mitbekommen hast, werde ich einen Film drehen. Dabei kann ich nicht auf dich verzichten. Schließlich bist du mir seit unserer letzen Wette beim Feuerwerkswettbewerb noch was schuldig."

„Bin ich das?"

„Jawohl, Severus, oder muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass meine Vorhersage beim Feuerwerkswettbewerb, Mr. Lonbottoms Feuerwerkskörper würde etwas mit einer Pflanze zu tun haben wohl eine größere Ähnlichkeit mit dem aus dem Feuerwerk wachsenden Riesenkaktus hatte als deine Vorhersage, es würde ein schwarzer Nebel aufkommen. Ich denke nicht, immerhin hat es uns zwanzig Minuten Zeit gekostet, Longbottom wieder von dem Kaktusstachel, an dem er hing, herunter zu holen."

„Aber Sir", wandte Professor Snape ein, „Ich sehe meine Aufgabe an dieser Schule darin ein guter Lehrer zu sein und nicht einen schlechten Schauspieler abzugeben."

„Severus, ich möchte jetzt keine Ausreden mehr hören, übrigens, Professor McGonagall macht auch mit und ziert sich nicht so."

Professor Dumbledore hatte sich gerade wieder auf den Rückweg zur Kerkertür gemacht, da wandte er sich nochmals um.

„Ach Severus, nicht dass ich es vergesse, du solltest vorher noch zum Friseur gehen, damit dein Haar zumindest ein bisschen gepflegter aussieht."

Professor Snape verschränkte die Arme und blickte mit verengten Augenschlitzen zum Fenster hinaus, als Professor Dumbledore sich wieder auf den Weg machte. Doch noch einmal wandte sich der Schulleiter um.

„Haben Sie vielleicht noch einem Wunsch, Sir?"

„Nein, nicht direkt, aber ich dachte, nun, wo ich schon einmal hier bin, könnte ich gleich noch etwas Schokoladenschlaftrunkpulver mitnehmen. Mein Vorrat geht nämlich aus. Und soweit ich weiß, hast du noch welches."

Der Zaubertranklehrer blickte mit verschränkten Armen noch immer beleidigt aus dem Fenster.

„Schauen Sie im vorderen Zimmer auf dem Schreibtisch nach. Dort muss eine Dose stehen. Ich habe nämlich erst gestern neues Schokoladenschlaftrunkpulver gemacht."

Professor Dumbledore stieg über den Werkzeugkasten hinüber in das Nebenzimmer. Seinen schweren Mantel anhebend stieg er über einen Globus und eine an diesen angelehnte Posaune. Auf einer kleinen freien Bodenpartie hinter dem Globus blieb er stehen und überlegte wie er weiter zum Schreibtisch vordringen könnte. Schließlich entschloss er sich wieder zurückzugehen. Die Posaune leicht anstoßend setzten sich ein paar benachbart liegende Golfbälle in Bewegung. Endlich hatte er einen freien Gang erreicht, der ohne Hindernisse bis auf einen quer liegenden Golfschläger und einen Flyer mit der Aufschrift Einsteiger-Kurs Sumoringen zum Schreibtisch führte.

„Severus, ich möchte ja wirklich nicht wissen, wozu du all dieses Gerümpel hier brauchst."

Als er den Schreibtisch erreicht hatte, suchte er die mit Keksen, Gummibärchen und Landkarten überhäufte Tischplatte nach einer Dose ab.

„Severus, ich kann die Dose nicht finden."

Aus dem anderen Raum raunte der Zaubertranklehrer: „Dann ist sie vielleicht in einem der Schubfächer."

Der alte Schulleiter öffnete vorsichtig das erste Schubfach. Die Schubfächer des Schreibtischs ließen sich im Gegensatz zu der Komode im anderen Zimmer leicht und geräuschlos öffnen. Im ersten Schubfach starrte Professor Dumbledore auf mehrere leere Feuerpunsch- und Sprudelflaschen.

„und in welchem Schubfach?"

„Ich weiss es nicht, Sir, sie müssen eben ein wenig suchen."

Dumbledore öffnete das zweite Schubfach. Doch auch in diesem Schubfach fand er keine Dose, sondern lediglich verschiedene Schächtelchen gefüllt mit duftendem Pulver und kleine Gläser gefüllt mit Kräutern sowie eine Schachtel Teebeutel.

„Ich kann sie nicht finden, Severus!"

„Menschenskind, muss man den alles selber machen. Meinen Schreibtisch habe ich erst letzte Woche aufgeräumt, das kann ja wohl nicht so schwierig sein, dort eine Dose zu finden."

Professor Snape kam herüber, stieg über den Golfschläger und den Flyer, bückte sich und holte unter dem Schreibtisch etwas hervor.

„Hier bei den Bunzenbrennern ist sie."

Er kroch wieder hervor und hielt Professor Dumbledore eine blecherne Dose mit einem vergilbten Papier unter die Nase. Dumbledore nahm sie ihm aus der Hand und blickte prüfend auf die Aufschrift Bohnensalat´. Mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck sprach er: „Na das ist ja fein," und machte sich endlich auf den Weg zur Kerkertüre.

„ Ach, und dass du mir nicht den Friseur vergisst, Severus!"

Professor Snape presste seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. Dumbledore verschwand pfeifend durch die Kerkertüre. Mit dem Fuß stieß Professor Snape gegen den Golfschläger, und er schüttelte seinen leicht zum Boden geneigten Kopf.

„Einen Film will der machen, und das wenn ich mir endlich einmal vorgenommen habe, aufzuräumen."

**4. Kapitel: Professor Snape beim Friseur**

„Nehmen Sie doch hier Platz", sprach eine dünne Hexe in leicht französischem Akzent, die ihr langes dunkelrotes Haar über ihre Schulter warf.

„Madame Coutier, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Monsieur Cheneau ist heute krank und so werde ich mich um Sie kümmern. Wann waren Sie denn das letzte Mal bei der Friseur"

Professor Snape, der sich auf einen rosafarbenen Stuhl vor einem schwebenden Spiegel niederließ, antwortete nicht.

„Nun, das scheint ja schon eine Weile her zu sein. An was für eine Frisur hatten Sie denn gedacht?"

„Machen Sie doch, was Sie wollen, aber halten sie den Schaden möglichst gering!"

„Olala, so unentschlossen der err, mais j´ai une idee brilliante, Monsieur. Erst einmal waschen wir die aare. Na legen Sie einmal ihren Kopf ein wenig nach inten, ja so, danke."

Sie legte seinen Kopf an ein schwebendes gläsernes Waschbecken und spülte Wasser über das Haar. Die langen schwarzen fettigen Haare fielen schwer in das Becken hinab.

„Was für schönes kräftiges schwarzes aar, Monsieur. Aber Sie müssen ihr aar etwas mehr pflegen, sonst geht es noch kaputt, olala, da muss ich noch ein wenig mehr Schampoo nehmen."

Professor Snape machte ein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht, die Brauen eng zusammengezogen, und die Augen verschlossen hielt er sich mit seinen langen dürren Fingern verkrampft an den rosafarbenen Stuhllehnen fest. Doch wie die weichen Hände der jungen Hexe über seinen Kopf strichen und sein Haar mit Shampoo einmassierten, entspannte sich der Gesichtsausdruck wieder und ließ der feste Griff an den Stuhllehnen nach.

„Sie arbeiten auch in ogwarts?"

„Ja"

„Ich abe schon viel geört von der Schule."

„So"

„Monsieur Lockart kommt jede Woche zu uns, müssen Sie wissen, er ist ja ein so reizender Mensch - Olala, und schon fertig gewaschen."

Sie legte ein Handtuch um seinen Nacken und hob seinen Kopf aus dem Becken. Das schwarze Haar hing lang und schwer herab, bis die Hexe es mit dem Handtuch kräftig durchwühlte. Verdutzt blickte der Zaubertranklehrer in den im gegenüber schwebenden Spiegel und betrachtete das dürre, bleiche Gesicht darin mit zerzaust vom Kopf abstehenden Haaren.

„Wollen Sie vielleicht etwas trinken, eine Café oder einen Té?"

„Nein danke", stieß er hervor.

Die rothaarige Schönheit ergriff einen langen Kamm, kämmte die schwarzen Haare wieder glatt und steckte sie in verschiedenen Büscheln auf dem Kopf zusammen.

„Nun ich würde sagen, ein petit kürzer. Wollen Sie einen Pony oder nicht? vielleicht rasiert?"

„Oh nein nichts dergleichen, Schneiden sie möglichst wenig."

Kaum gesprochen, ging ein schnelles Geritsche und Geratsche los. Die kleine Hexe mit drei Scheren gleichzeitig schneidend, zeigte all ihre Fingerfertigkeiten und man konnte ihr mit dem bloßen Auge kaum folgen. Schließlich legte sie die Scheren und den Kamm beiseite und nahm das Handtuch von seinem Nacken.

„Voila, wie hübsch, sehen Sie, Spieglein wende dich."

Professor Snape strich sich mit seiner dürren Hand über das kurze Haar, und blickte entsetzt und kreidebleich in den ihn umkreisenden Spiegel.

„Das ist ja furchtbar."

„Aber Monsieur, ich muss schon sagen, sehen Sie nicht. Nun sehen Sie wie ein Gentleman aus."

**5. Kapitel: Beginn der Filmarbeiten**

Es war Samstag, der 23. Juli 7.00 Uhr und 1 Sekunde. Im zäh aufsteigenden Sonnenlicht vor dem Kameläonstor stand eine Gruppe von vier Personen, der alte Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore mit einem Block in der Hand, ein sich die Augen reibender Professor Snape, der sich eine schwarze Wollmütze über den Kopf gezogen hatte, eine verträumt in den Nebel blickende Professor McGonagall und der kleine Schüler Harry Potter.

„Da wir uns nun hier so früh zusammengefunden haben, werde ich euch jetzt den heutigen Tagesplan vorstellen", sprach Professor Dumbledore feierlich.

„Dumbledore und ein Tagesplan, na das kann ja heiter werden.", flüsterte Professor Snape gähnend zu Professor McGonagall.

„Sind Sie denn immer noch müde, Professor Snape?"

„Meine sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall", antwortete dieser hämisch, „nachdem ich gestern die leidige Erfahrung machen musste, zu einem Friseur zu gehen, um meinem sehr verehrten Vorgesetzten die Gunst zu erweisen, ihm bei seinen Filmarbeiten behilflich zu sein, konnte ich leider erst zu spätem Abend damit anfangen mein Bett aufzuräumen. Es versteht sich somit, dass mir nur eine sehr kurze Nacht vergönnt war." Ganz leise und gähnend fügte er hinzu, „als ob ich nichts Besseres am Samstag um 7.00 Uhr morgens zu tun hätte, als draußen in der Kälte zu stehen, um einen schlechten Film zu drehen."

Professor McGonagall schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wieso mussten Sie überhaupt Ihr Bett aufräumen?"

„Nun ich hatte meine Zauberrätselillustiertensammlung darauf ausgebreitet, weil ich sie nach Erscheinungsdatum sortieren wollte."

Professor McGonagall brachte nur ein „Ach!" hervor als auch schon wieder der Schulleiter das Wort ergriff.

„Insgesamt brauchen wir vier Schauspieler. Minerva wird die liebe Frau Martha spielen, Severus übernimmt die Rolle des Faust, Harry hat mir gestern bestätigt, dass er gerne die Rolle des Mephistopheles übernimmt und"

„Hermine kommt auch noch, Professor Dumbledore, ich habe sie gestern noch überreden können", brach Harry dem Schulleiter ins Wort.

„Na das ist ja fein" antwortete dieser „dann muss ich Professor Trewlawney nicht mehr bitten in die Rolle der Margarethe zu schlupfen. Also gut."

„Wenn Sie mir die Unterbrechung erlauben, Sir, aber dürften wir vielleicht erfahren, um was dieser Film eigentlich handeln soll?", fragte Professor Snape.

„Genau das wollte ich jetzt ansprechen, Severus. Verkürzt gesagt, geht es um ein altes Theaterstück, das Faust heißt."

„Dann spiel ich also die Hauptrolle, ist das richtig, Sir?"

„Exakt, du Severus spielst die Hauptrolle. Aber in unserem Ausschnitt spielt das eigentlich gar keine Rolle, da kommt keiner zu kurz."

„Na dann bin ich aber erleichtert", entgegnete der Zaubertranklehrer mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Also, die erste Szene des Films spielt auf der Straße."

„Es wird doch nicht ein Porno werden?", sprach Professor Snape ironisch Professor McGonagall ins Ohr, die ihn bei dieser Äußerung entsetzt anblickte.

„Also bitte, darf ich jetzt endlich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten! Also die erste Szene spielt auf der Straße. Dabei unterhalten sich Severus und Harry, ich meine Faust und Mephistopheles. - Argus war so nett, für uns Kostüme mitzubringen." Professor Dumbledore wies mit der Hand auf einen am Boden liegenden Sack.

„Severus du ziehst am besten den braunen Ledermantel über"

„Muss das auch noch sein?"

„Und Harry, du nimmst den schwarzen Umhang. So – ach und Severus"

„Ja?"

„Nimm doch bitte die Mütze ab."

Alle starrten Professor Snape an, wie er langsam die Mütze vom Kopf nahm. Dieser blickte Dumbledore mürrisch an, sprach: „bitte sehr", und machte einen kleinen Hofknicks.

Professor McGonagall nahm erschrocken ihre Hand vor den Mund, Harry konnte mit offenem Mund seinen Blick nicht mehr von Professor Snapes Kopf abwenden.

Professor Dumbledore sprach unberührt weiter: „Gut, dann lasst uns jetzt zu der Straße nach Hogsmeade gehen, um die erste Szene zu filmen. Hier habt ihr eure Texte. Guckt am besten schon einmal rein, damit ihr sie dann im Kopf habt, wenn wird da sind."

Professor Dumbledore reichte Professor Snape und Harry ein paar Blatt Papier.

„Denn es wäre schön, wenn ihr versuchen würdet den Text nicht völlig abzulesen."

**6. Kapitel: Die erste Szene**

In dem braunen Ledermantel stand Professor Snape mit seinem kurzen Haar auf der Straße nach Hogsmeade. Der neben ihm von einem schwarzen Umhang umschlungene Harry überragte ihn.

„Ich kann aber mit den Stelzen kaum laufen, Professor Dumbledore."

„Harry, es muss sein, sonst bist du als Mephistopheles zu klein. Außerdem sollt ihr ja nicht rennen, sondern gemütlich laufen. Also habt ihr eure Texte?"

Beide riefen „Ja!"

„Also dann geht es jetzt los, ich zähle bis drei. Bei drei lauft ihr los und sprecht eure Texte."

Professor Dumbledore beugte sich leicht vor und blickte durch die kleine Kamera.

„Eins, zwei, drei."

Professor Snape und Harry schritten los. Doch Professor Dumbledore richtete sich wieder auf.

„Nein, nein, so geht das nicht, Harry Du stackst ja!"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich mit den Stelzen nicht laufen kann."

„Also gut, dann machen wir es eben ohne Stelzen."

Harry kletterte von seinen Stelzen herunter, legte sie beiseite und stand nun einen langen schwarzen Mantel hinter sich herziehend neben dem größeren Professor Snape.

„Nein, Harry zieh doch bitte den Mantel aus. Das hat ja keinen Sinn. Ich glaube es ist ein noch etwas kürzerer in dem Sack. Schau doch mal bitte nach. – Also los Zackzack, wir wollen heute noch weiter kommen."

Harry hatte sich gerade einen kürzeren leicht zerschlissenen schwarzen Mantel übergezogen, da zählte Professor Dumbledore wieder.

„Also los geht´s, eins, zwei, drei"

Professor Snape und Harry schritten wiedermals los, und nach ein paar Schritten begann Harry zu sprechen: _„Bei aller verschmähten Liebe! Beim höllischen Elemente! Ich wollt´ ich wüsst was Ärgers, dass ich´s fluchen könnte!"_

Nach dem Satz brach Stille ein, Professor Snape blickte genervt gen Himmel und Harry sah fragend Professor Dumbledore an, welcher ihm eilige Handzeichen gab, fortzufahren.

Schließlich sprach Harry weiter: _„Ich möchte mich gleich dem Teufel übergeben, Wenn ich nur selbst kein Teufel wäre."_

„Na sieh einmal an, ausnahmsweise spricht aus dem Herrn Potter einmal die Wahrheit.", unterbrach Professor Snape und wiederholte in alberner Manier „er möchte sich gleich dem Teufel übergeben, wenn er doch selber keiner wär. Ach du meine Güte!"

„Severus, ich muss dich ermahnen", rief Professor Dumbledore, „du bist aus deiner Rolle gefallen!"

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, endschuldigen Sie vielmals, wo sind wir jetzt."

Der Zaubertranklehrer blätterte in seinen Unterlagen.

„Ah hier, ich hab´s", und er sprach fragend eine Braue hochgezogen mit einem hämischen Lächeln auf den Lippen Harry: _„hat sich dir was im Kopf verschoben? Dich kleidet´s, wie ein Rasender zu toben"._

„Ach kommt", rief Professor Dumbledore, der sich wiedermals aus seiner gebeugten Haltung erhob, „jetzt strengt euch doch wenigstens ein bisschen an, das wird man doch noch erwarten dürfen."

Eine Weile später. Harry und Professor Snape blickten mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust genervt Professor Dumbledore an.

„Was ist denn nun wieder falsch?" fragte Professor Snape und trippelte mit seinem Fuß nervös auf dem Pflaster.

„Alles, einfach alles"

Der Schulleiter fuchtelte wild mit den Armen in der Luft.

„Ja habt ihr denn noch nie einen Film gesehen? Ihr müsst mit Gefühl sprechen, euch in die Rollen hineinversetzen, ihr müsst sie sein."

„Na wenn das mal gut geht", entgegnete Professor Snape und jammerte im nächsten Moment: _„Des Liebchens Kummer tut mir leid,"_ und wischte sich scheinbar eine Träne aus den Augen.

„Nein, Severus, übertreiben sollst du ja nun auch wieder nicht. Also noch einmal von vorne."

**7. Kapitel: Professor McGonagalls Groll**

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, da sprach Professor Dumbledore zu Professor McGonagall vor der Hütte des Halbriesen Hagrid: „Minerva, du kannst jetzt aufhören zu schluchzen! Die Szene ist drin."

Doch Professor McGonagall schluchzte weiter.

„Minerva es ist doch gut, was ist denn?" fragte besorgt der Schulleiter.

„Albus, ich kann nicht mehr. Diese ganze Filmerei regt mich auf, und dann soll ich auch noch vor den Schülern weinen, das ist zuviel."

Der leicht abseits stehende Professor Snape ging auf Professor McGonagall zu und reichte ihr ein weißes Taschentuch. Ohne sich zu bedanken, nahm sie das Tuch, schniefte hinein und wischte sich mit dem Finger eine Träne aus dem Auge.

„Albus, ich kann nicht mehr, können wir jetzt aufhören?"

„Minerva, du scheinst den Ernst der Lage nicht zu sehen, wir drehen einen Film, und dieser soll irgendwann einmal fertig werden. Also wir haben heute noch sehr viel zu tun"

„Aber Albus!", entgegnete Professor McGonagall verschnupft.

„Ich möchte jetzt keine Widerrede mehr hören, Minerva!", sprach Professor Dumbledore.

„Hagrid!„ rief er kurze Zeit später dem Halbriesen nach, der sich gerade auf den Weg zum Schloss machte.

„Ja?"

„Räumst du mal bitte noch kurz den Kürbis vor der Türe weg, das muss ja nicht sein, dass der mitgefilmt wird."

„Bitte sehr Professor Dumbledore. Aber dass das mit dem Film nicht zu lange dauert, ich muss nachher noch Fang versorgen, der hat sich doch gestern seine Pfote bei der Jagd nach einem Erdmännchen verletzt."

„Ja Hagrid, mach dir keine Gedanken, das wird schon, also eins, zwei und drei."

Professor Dumbledore beugte sich wieder zur Kamera und

sein langer weißer Bart schleifte am Boden.

„Na was ist denn nun, Minerva"

„Was ich?"

„Ja, fängst du jetzt bitte einmal mit der nächsten Szene an, ach und Hagrid, bring mir Zitronenfalterbonbons aus der Küche mit, wenn du schon ins Lehrerzimmer gehst, also eins, zwei und drei."

„Zitronenfalterbonbons aus der Küche", murmelte beleidigt der große dicke Hagrid in seinen wolligen Bart hinein, legte den Kürbis hinter Professor Dumbledore ab und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss, „das kann man aber auch netter sagen, erst schmeißt er einen aus seinem Haus raus, und dann wird man auch noch herumkommandiert."

„Hagrid!"

„Ja", Hagrid wandte sich noch einmal um.

„Wage es noch einmal mir in die Szene zu sprechen, dann nehm ich deine Hütte auch noch für die nächste Szene", sprach der alte Schulleiter.

„Tschuldigung."

Der am Rande stehende Professor Snape kicherte leise in seine Faust und Professor Dumbledore fing wieder mit dem Filmen an, zählte bis drei und blickte angespannt durch die kleine Kamera.

„Professor Dumbledore, entschuldigen Sie."

„Ja, was ist denn noch Hermine?"

„Die Kiste ist so schwer".

Die Schülerin Hermine Granger zog die große Werkzeugkiste aus Professor Snapes Zimmer aus ihrem Umhang hervor.

Der Schulleiter blickte böse zu dem kichernden Zaubertranklehrer herüber, der sich, als er des grimmigen Blickes des Schulleiters gewahr wurde, räusperte, kurz hustete und ein ernstes Gesicht zog.

„Severus, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du solltest eine leere kleine Kiste mitbringen."

„Sie haben mir lediglich gesagt, ich sollte eine Kiste mitbringen. Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich kann ja nicht ahnen, das es eine kleine, leere Kiste sein sollte."

„Severus, du wirst doch hoffentlich noch soviel Intelligenz besitzen, dass du weißt, dass wir die Kiste hier nicht zum Basteln brauchen!"

Professor Dumbledore schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Professor Snape riss sich schwer zusammen, nicht plötzlich losbrusten zu müssen.

„Ich finde das gar nicht lustig, Severus!" sprach Professor Dumbledore ernst zu dem schwarz gekleideten Mann mit der über den Kopf gezogenen Wollmütze.

„Also Hermine und Minerva, jetzt aber los, jetzt können wir es auch nicht mehr ändern und ist keine Zeit mehr zum Klagen oder Rumtrödeln. Also Konzentration, eins, zwei und drei."

Professor McGonagall rieb sich nochmals mit der Hand an der Nase, blickte auf einen Zettel in ihrer Hand und sprach noch mit leicht weinerlicher Stimme: _„Gretelchen, was soll´s?"_

Hermine antwortete ihr leise: _„Fast sinken mir Knie nieder! Da find ich so ein Kästchen wieder.,"_ und holte mit beiden Händen haltend den Werkzeugkasten aus ihrem Umhang hervor.

Professor McGonagall hob ihren Kopf und sprach: _„Das muss Sie nicht der Mutter sagen; Tät´s wieder gleich zur Beichte tragen."_

Die alte Lehrerin schob mit dem Zeigefinger die Brille ihren Nasenrücken hoch und beugte sich tief über den Zettel, von dem sie abgelesen hatte. Entsetzt blickte sie plötzlich in die Kamera. Professor Dumbledore ließ vor Schreck die Kamera fallen und stolperte rücklings über den von Hagrid abgelegten Kürbis.

„Albus, was ist das denn für ein Text! Dieser Text stiftet ja zum Verrat an. Albus, das kann ich nicht tolerieren. Erst verlangt man von mir allerei Gefühlsäußerungen, und dann soll ich auch noch solch einen Text vortragen. Das ist wirklich das Allerletzte, was ich von dir erwartet hatte!"

„Aber Minerva, es ist doch nur ein Theaterstück"

„Theaterstück hin oder her, so eine Rolle spiele ich nicht."

Minerva griff energisch ihren Umhang mit der einen Hand und ging mit großen Schritten auf das Schloss zu.

„Minerva, ich bitte dich, du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach aussteigen.", rief ihr Professor Dumbledore nach.

„Nicht mit mir!", antwortete sie.

Die breitbeinig leicht nach hinten gekrümmt stehende Hermine ließ den schweren Werkzeugkasten langsam auf den Boden sinken und rannte Professor McGonagall nach.

„Ich bitte Sie, Professor McGonagall, ohne Sie können wir den Film nicht weiter drehen, und das wäre so schade, wenn wir all die bisherige Arbeit umsonst gemacht hätten. Es macht doch auch Spaß. Bitte Professor McGonagall, ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie uns jetzt nicht allein. Es wird bestimmt nicht mehr so eine fragwürdige Passage im Text vorkommen."

Professor McGonagall wandte sich um und blickte prüfend in die Gesichter von Professor Dumbeldore, den noch immer leicht kichernden Professor Snape, Hermine und Harry. Schließlich sprach sie:

„Nun gut, ich lasse es auf einen letzten Versuch ankommen, aber nur weil ihr es seid. Aber noch eine Fragwürdigkeit oder ein Gefühlsausbruch und ich gehe, das ist mein letztes Wort."

Hermine lachte glücklich auf und bückte sich zu dem Werkzeugkasten, um ihn mit beiden Händen wieder vom Boden zu stemmen.

**8. Kapitel: Die Actionszene**

Es war Samstag der 6. August 7.16 Uhr morgens und fünf Sekunden. Im aufgehenden Sonnenlicht lagen lange Schatten mehrerer Personen auf der Straße nach Hogsmeade.

„Jedes Wochenende das gleiche, wenn das so weiter geht, kann man mich bald in die Anstalt für verwirrte und entgeisterte Zauberer einliefern.", sprach Professor Snape eine rote Pudelmütze über den Kopf gezogen.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob man Sie dort nicht längst hätte einliefern sollen.", brummelte Professor McGonagall.

„Wenn man wenigstens mal ein Wochenende Ruhe hätte, zum Beispiel um sich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten oder mit seinen Aufräumarbeiten vorwärts zu kommen."

„Seit wann bereiten Sie sich auf den Unterricht vor! Aber ich muss Ihnen grundsätzlich Recht geben, Severus, selbst ich könnte ein wenig Ruhe vertragen. Auf meinen Arbeitstisch hat sich schon ein Turm zu Babel an unkorrigierten Klausuren angehäuft.", antwortete die in ein besch-orange-farben kariertes Zauberkostüm gekleidete Lehrerin.

„Haben Sie heute eigentlich eine neue Mütze?"

„Bitte? Ach so. Nun ich konnte meine schwarze Mütze nicht finden, und so blieb mir nichts anders übrig, als die alte Mütze meines Onkel überzuziehen."

„Severus", unterbrach Professor Dumbeldore den Dialog.

„Ja ich mach ja schon, Sir", antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer, führte seine rechte Hand in die Hosentasche unter seinem braunen Mantel, blickte mit ernster Miene herab zu Harry und sprach _„Wie ist´s?"_

„Die Mütze!", rief Professor Dumbledore und versteckte sich sogleich wieder hinter der kleinen Kamera, hinter welcher er hervorgekrochen war.

Professor Snape verdrehte seine Augen zum Himmel, nahm die rote Pudelmütze von seinem Kopf, warf sie fort und strich sich mit beiden Händen die Haare glatt. Schließlich fuhr er fort.

„_Wie ist´s? Will´s fördern? Will´s bald gehn?" _

Harry antwortete aufblickend _„Ah bravo! Find ich Euch in Feuer?"_

In diesem Moment lief Professor Snape rot an und wandte sich von Harry ab. Mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust schaute er erbost in die Ferne.

„Harry", sprach Professor Dumbledore „nicht dass du mich falsch verstehst, aber du könntest schon ein kleines bisschen lauter und selbstbewusster sprechen, immerhin bist du Mephistopheles."

„Ich versuche es, Professor Dumbledore" antwortete dieser, „aber immer wenn mich Professor Snape so merkwürdig anguckt, dann weiss ich nicht - also wissen Sie, dann trau ich mich nicht mehr so.„

Harry blickte schüchtern zu Boden. Professor Snape schaute immer noch in die Ferne.

Professor Dumbledore klatsche in die Hände und sprach: „Also dann, versuchen wir es noch einmal."

Erst als Harry seinen Satz _„Das ist ein Weib wie auserlesen Zum Kuppler- und Zigeunerwesen!"_ beendet hatte, wandte sich Professor Snape wieder um, um beleidigt zu erwidern: _„So recht"._

„_Doch wird auch was von uns begehrt_", sprach Harry etwas leiser„. Nun durchdrang ihn der böse Blick Professor Snapes, der ihm raunte: _„Ein Dienst ist wohl des andern wert."_

„Wunderbar", rief Professor Dumbledore und klatsche in seine Hände „wunderbar, und nun wollen wir der Sache noch ein wenig Pfiff geben."

„Einen was?", fragte Professor Snape.

„Einen Pfiff, Severus, oder fachmännisch ausgedrückt, wir machen jetzt eine Actionszene." Professor Dumbledore legte zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff laut.

„Hagrid, es kann jetzt losgehen".

Professor Snapes Augen wanderten zu Professor McGonagall. Doch ihr Gesichtszug ließ nichts erahnen. Hagrid kam vom nahenden Hügel mit einem neben sich rollenden großen Leiterwagen auf sie zu. Als Professor Dumbledore ihn nahen sah sprach er erschrocken:

„Aber Hagrid, du solltest doch Pferde und keine Thestrale einspannen!"

„Hab keine gefunden!"

„Du hast keine Pferde gefunden?"

„Nein, ich habe stundenlang den Wald durchforstet, aber ich habe kein Pferd gefunden, wirklich Professor Dumbledore, und ein Einhorn wollte ich nicht nehmen."

„Aber Hagrid, ich dachte ja auch, dass du die Pferde im Muggelreiterhof im Nachbardorf ausleist. - Nun gut, nun muss es eben auch so gehen. Also ich habe mir das so gedacht, während ihr", und er wies mit seinem Finger auf Harry und Professor Snape, „euren Text sprecht, springt ihr auf die fahrende Kutsche hinten auf."

„Das ist doch keine Kutsche, dass ist ein Heuwagen.", unterbrach in Professor Snape.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle, wichtig ist, dass ihr auf die fahrende Kutsche, beziehungsweise den fahrenden Heuwagen aufspringt und gleichzeitig euren Text sprecht."

Harry und Snape blickten sich in die Augen.

„Also", sprach Professor Dumbledore, „ich zähle bis drei, dann fährt Hagrid mit der Kutsche los, und wenn ich euch beiden ein Handzeichen gebe, sprecht ihr euren Text und springt auf."

Hagrid bestieg den Leiterwagen.

„Eins, zwei und drei."

Der Leiterwagen setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Professor Dumbledore winkte Harry und Professor Snape mit der Hand und beide liefen hinter dem Leiterwagen her. Der Leiterwagen wurde langsam schneller, und mit immer schnelleren Schritten folgten Harry und Professor Snape dem Wagen und lasen abwechselnd hastig von ihren Zetteln ab, die sie in ihren Händen hielten. Schließlich war der Leiterwagen so schnell geworden, dass sie in ihrer Hast nur noch Unverständiges von sich gaben. Rennend erreichte Professor Snape endlich den Leiterwagen und zog sich mit der rechten Hand am Wagen abstützend auf das ungelenk über die Straße rumpelnde Gefährt, da fegte der Wind den Zettel aus seinem lockeren Griff. Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls einen großen Vorsprung des Leiterwagens wieder aufgeholt. Keuchend hatte er aufgehört seinen Text weiter vom Blatt abzulesen. Professor Snape streckte die Beine vom hinteren Wagenteil baumelnd Harry einen helfenden Arm aus. Der Leiterwagen hoppelte eilig über das Pflaster, und Harry gab sich mit letzter Kraft dem Wagen hinterher rennend alle Mühe, die ausgestreckte Hand von Professor Snape zu erreichen. Professor Dumbledore, der nun mit der Kamera in der Hand ebenfalls dem Wagen nachrannte, stolperte plötzlich über seinen langen weißen Bart und fiel flach auf den Boden.

„Hagrid!", rief Professor Dumbledore, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, „Hagrid halt an, bitte halt an!"

Harry stand schnaufend auf der Straße.

„Nein, so geht das nicht.", sprach Professor Dumbledore, „wir müssen das anders machen." Er legte seinen Finger auf den Mund und dachte nach. Hagrid wendete und kam mit dem Leiterwagen und Professor Snape zurückgefahren.

„Ich habs", sprach plötzlich Professor Dumbledore, „wir fangen noch einmal von vorne an."

„Nein bitte, nicht noch Mal Professor Dumbledore, ich bin völlig aus der Puste.", röchelte Harry

Professor Snape lächelte schadenfroh.

„Harry wir machen das jetzt auch ganz anders, du und Severus, ihr setzt euch auf den Wagen, und erst dann, also erst wenn ihr auf dem Wagen sitzt, drehen wir. Und sprecht bitte nicht so hastig, euch versteht ja keine Übersetzungselfe. Wir haben heute Zeit, schließlich ist kein Unterricht. Ach und Hagrid, ich bitte dich, fahr langsamer, immerhin muss ich euch filmen."

Einige Zeit später saßen Harry und Professor Snape hinten auf dem Leiterwagen, und während Professor Dumbledore dem langsam über das Pflaster krächzend rollenden Leiterwagen mit der Kamera folgte, sprach der Zaubertranklehrer zu Harry: _„Du bist und bleibst ein Lügner, ein Sophiste."_

„Halt Hagrid!" rief Professor Dumbeldore

Hagrid hielt den Wagen an. „Severus, warum bist du denn so vergnügt?" fragte Dumbledore wütend.

„Ach weil es doch wahr ist."

„Jetzt hör bitte auf mit deinen Späßchen, Severus, wir wollen heute noch fertig werden."

„Heute noch?" entgegnete der Zaubertranklehrer „eben hatten Sie es aber noch nicht so eilig."

**Kapitel 8: Keinen Appetit **

Die großen Halle in Hogwarts war gefüllt vom Geruch nach gebratener Lammkeule, Knoblauchsoße und mit Haselnusschokolade überzogener Ananas und unter dem fahlen Licht der fliegenden Kerzen herrschte ein lautes Geplapper.

„Schmeckt es Ihnen nicht, Professor Snape?", fragte Professor McGonagall den rechts neben ihr sitzenden Zaubertranklehrer.

„Schon, aber bei dem Gedanken, dass wir morgen wieder diesen Film, also diesen, … Sie entschuldigen mich bitte."

Der Zaubertranklehrer erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging an dem freudig an einer großen Lammkeule knabberndem Schulleiter zur Linken von Professor McGonagall vorbei Richtung Seitentür.

„Albus, vielleicht sollten Sie Professor Snape nicht so hart dran nehmen, das Filmen scheint ihm nicht zu bekommen."

„Wir sind ja bald fertig, Minerva."

Professor Dumbeldore drehte hungrig seine Keule, um eine noch unangenagte Stelle zu finden. Und als er mit Freude wieder ins Fleisch biss, musste die alte Lehrerin schnell zur Seite ausweichen, um nicht vom anderen Ende der Keule gestreift zu werden.

„Das sagen Sie uns nun schon seit drei Wochen. Ich bin in dieser Zeit nicht einmal dazu gekommen, die Klausuren zu korrigieren und weiß schon kaum mehr, wo ich sie ablegen soll. Wenn das so weitergeht, weiss ich nicht mehr, wo ich mit der Arbeit anfangen soll. Ehrlich gesagt, jetzt ganz unabhängig von meinen Problemen, sieht Severus schon sehr ausgezehrt aus. Ich fürchte der gute Mann schläft überhaupt nicht mehr."

„Er räumt einfach zu viel auf. Das kann er eigentlich gleich bleiben lassen, er wird sowieso nicht fertig, aber er hört ja nicht auf mich. - Wo ist er eigentlich hin?"

„Ihm ist nicht so gut."

Professor Dumbledore legte seine Keule auf den kleinen Teller vor ihm und griff eine kleines Fruchttörtchen von der Nachspeiseplatte.

„Sie dagegen, scheinen sich ja im Gegenzug eines ausgesprochenen Appetits in der letzten Zeit zu erfreuen."

„Ja Minerva, das Filmen nimmt viel Kraft in Anspruch."

Er biss ein großes Stück von dem Törtchen ab und eine glasierte Erdbeere fiel unbemerkt von ihm auf den Tisch. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Professor Snape wieder Platz neben Professor McGongall genommen. Er sah jedoch etwas grünlich im Gesicht aus.

„Möchtest du vielleicht ein Stück vom Elfenbeinkuchen, Severus?"

Professor Dumbledore reichte dem Zaubertranklehrer die Nachspeiseplatte.

„Nein danke, Sir."

„Er ist ausgezeichnet", schmatze Professor Dumbledore „ich habe schon gestern einen probiert, ausgezeichnet."

„Severus, ich möchte Sie ja nicht beunruhigen, aber Sie sehen gar nicht wohl aus."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie mein Wohlbefinden angeht, verehrte Professor McGonagall. Aber wenn Sie schon so unverschämt fragen, ich fühle mich in der Tat etwas angeschlagen, da ich seit drei Wochen kaum ein Auge zugedrückt habe. Es ist nämlich sehr unförderlich für den Schlaf, wenn man jede Nacht von Alpträumen heimgesucht wird."

Professor Dumbledore hustete, weil er sich an einem Kuchenkrümel verschluckt hatte, dann sagte er: „warum nimmst du nicht vor dem Schlafengehen ein wenig Honigmilch mit Schokoladenschlaftrunkpulver, das ist ein ganz hervorragendes Mittel gegen Alpträume. Was träumst du denn eigentlich so Furchtbares?"

Professor Snape blickte argwöhnisch zu Professor Dumbledore hinüber.

„Darauf, Herr Direktor, wünsche ich lieber nicht einzugehen."

**Kapitel 9: Der Traum**

In dem dunklen Kerkerraum war nur ein regelmäßiges Schnarchen aus dem benachbarten Zimmer zu hören. Eine kleine graue Maus kroch hinter einem Schrank hervor, sie hob ihre kleine Nase in die Luft, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Luft rein war und schnubberte an einer offenen neben ihr liegenden Flasche. Angewidert wandte sie sich von der Flasche ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem großen Keksklumpen, der unter dem Schreibtisch am anderen Zimmerende lag. Nachdem sie die Flasche hinter sich gelassen hatte, rannte die Maus unter einer Zeitung durch und stieß unversehens an einen Golfball. Die Maus erschrak. Der ins Rollen geratene Golfball stieß laut gegen einen blechernen Kelch, änderte danach seine Richtung und machte erst vor einem großen Koffer halt. Die Maus schaute sich noch einmal um. Das Schnarchen brach plötzlich ab, und Professor Snape drehte sich im Bett. Eine sanfte Melodie schlängelte durch die Kerkertür an Professor Snapes Ohr und wurde zunehmend lauter. Er wusste, es war wieder dieser süße Harfengesang. Warum nur saß er wieder da und spielte diese süße Melodie auf der Harfe, er könnte doch aufhören. Aber er hörte nicht auf, an den Saiten zu zupfen. Kleine Funken stießen aus den Saiten, wenn er sie leicht anschlug und umsäuselten ihn in langen Leuchtfäden. Schließlich hoben die leuchtenden Fäden ihn und die Harfe an und schwebten mit ihm und dem Instrument hinaus durchs offene Fenster in die sternenklare Nacht. Die Melodie, so süß und leicht verführte ihn zu singen und mit einem wohligen Gefühl sang er laut in die Nacht: „As I walk this land of broken dreams, I have visions of many things. Happyness is just an illusion filled with sadness and confusion. What becomes of the broken hearted, who had love that´s now be parted? I know I got to find somekind of peace of mine. mhmmmmm, I m be searching everywhere just to find someone who cares. Everyday my heart aches more and stronger, I can´t stand this ache much longer. I walk this shadows searching for light, cold alone no comfort inside, mmmmhmh, always moving and going nowhere?"

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen aus dem Garten.

„Guck Mal Professor Snape mit der Harfe und schon wieder dieses Gekrächze!"

Er erschrak. Potter und Granger im Garten. Plötzlich gingen die Lichter im Schloss an und alle seine Kollegen und die Schüler aller vier Häuser traten in ihren Nachthemden durch das Tor in den Garten hinaus. Erstaunt blickten sie zu ihm auf.

„Guck Mal Professor Snape in einer roten Pudelmütze!"

Eine lange weiße Schlafmütze über ihren Kopf gezogen in der Hand eine Kerze tragend, rief Professor McGonagall: „Severus, kommen Sie da sofort runter, wie kommen Sie dazu in der Nacht so einen Höllenlärm zu veranstalten. Falls Sie es noch nicht wissen, aber wir versuchen hier zu schlafen, und Sie haben keinen Grund zu so später Stunde verträumt in den Lüften umherzuschweben."

Professor Snape schreckte aus dem Bett auf. Die kleine Maus rannte so schnell sie konnte hinter den Vorhang am Fenster. Schon wieder dieser furchtbare Traum, dachte er. Er erhob sich aus dem Bett, ging ins Nebenzimmer und setzte sich dort, nachdem er ein paar Skier aus dem Weg gehoben hatte, an den Holztisch. Er nahm eine von den auf dem Tisch liegenden Federn und spielte mit ihr in seiner Hand. Noch immer ging ihm diese Melodie durch den Kopf, als ob er sie von irgendwo her kannte. Natürlich, fiel ihm ein, es war diese E-Moll-Melodie aus dem 2. Satz der Feuervogelsonate von dem Musikmagier Anton Hakenstrich, diese langsam aufsteigende Melodie, in der sich die Töne mehr und mehr miteinander verschränkten und verknoteten, sich zügig auf einen Höhepunkt entwickelnd dann noch kurz vor der lang ersehnten Erlösung, der Entknotung und der Befreiung der Töne, das Thema wieder aufgaben und in eine sanfte, man möchte fast sagen durchsichtig leichte Polyphonie auflösten, um sich gleich anschließend daran in ein verwirrendes Wasserfallspiel zu fluten, aus dem man meinte, die Töne fänden niemals mehr einen Weg hinaus. Doch dann plötzlich brach ein freches g aus diesem Getöse und begann in vollkommenen und klaren Zügen die alte Melodie wieder aufzunehmen, die gegen den Höhepunkt strebte, und sich ungeachtet der feurig flammend drohenden Stimmen, die aus dem Wasserfall züngelten, letztendlich den unbesteitbaren Sieg erficht. In diesem Moment wurde Professor Snape übel. Er legte die Feder beiseite. Nie wieder wollte er diesen Alptraum erleiden. Schon vieles hatte er in seinem Leben durchgemacht, aber kaum etwas war annährend so unangenehm wie dieser Alptraum, Nein, er würde nicht mehr bei diesem Film mitmachen, und er würde morgen endlich einmal lange ausschlafen, auch wenn es erheiternd war, Professor McGonagall fluchen zu sehen.

**Kapitel 10: Ein Schauspieler fehlt**

Es war Sonntag, zwanzig Minuten nach sieben Uhr morgens. Zwischen den langen Tischen, auf denen viele kleine Töpfe mit roten Blumen standen, waren im Halbdunkel des Gewächshauses mehrere Gestalten zu erkennen, die sich ungestört des lauten Trommelns des Regens auf das Glasdach unterhielten.

„Wo bleibt er denn, ihm wird es ja nicht gleich so schlecht gehen, dass er heute nicht zum Filmen kommt.", meinte Professor Dumbledore, „er war schon früher ein sehr eigenwilliger und unzuverlässiger Schüler. Aber ausgerechnet heute muss er fehlen. Heute ist die wichtigste Szene. Severus hat ja keine Ahnung, von welcher Dringlichkeit das ist. Ich hoffe, es ist zumindest euch klar."

Professor McGonagall, Harry und Hermine schwiegen. Der Hausmeister Mr. Filch ging auf Professor Dumbledore zu.

„Soll ich ihn wecken, Professor Dumbledore, vielleicht hat er ja nur verschlafen."

Der Schulleiter antwortete: „Ich werde gehen, den knöpfe ich mir persönlich vor."

Professor Dumbledore verließ das Gewächshaus durch eine Glastür, die, als sie geöffnet wurde, plötzlich zu singen anfing: „I don´t like you, but I love you, Seems that I´m always thinking of you. Oh you treat me badly, I love you madly. You really got a hold on me. I don´t want you, but I need you. Don´t wanna kiss you, but I need to. Oh you do me wrong now. My love is strong now…"

Harry und Hermine setzten sich bei dem langsam verklingenden Lied der Glastüre auf eine Holzbank vor einem der langen Blumentische.

„Hoffentlich ist er nicht krank, jetzt fängt es an mir richtig Spaß zu machen", sprach Harry.

"Spaß mit Professor Snape", Hermine lachte kurz auf, „ also wenn du mich fragst, würde ich gerne darauf verzichten, die Geliebte von dieser miesgrämigen Giftschrulle zu spielen. Aber ich mache eben zu Ende, was ich angefangen habe."

„Spsch, Kinder, seid ruhig, sonst kommt er überhaupt nicht mehr, wenn er das hört!", unterbrach sie Professor McGonagall.

„Ich dachte auch Sie wären froh, wenn er nicht kommen würde, damit wir den Film nicht weiter machen müssen?"

„Eigentlich müsste ich froh sein, da hast du Recht Hermine, aber wir haben es ja jetzt fast geschafft, und die schlechte Laune von Professor Dumbledore, die er hätte, wenn wir den Film nicht beenden würden, möchte ich mir ersparen."

Professor McGonagall ließ sich gähnend ebenfalls auf die Holzbank nieder.

Professor Dumbledore klopfte vorsichtig gegen die dicke Eichentüre zum Kerker.

„Severus, bist du da? Ich möchte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es jetzt schon halb acht ist. - Severus, komm jetzt endlich raus, wir haben heute eine Menge zu tun."

Der alte Schulleiter schritt ungeduldig vor der Türe auf und ab.

„Severus, geht es dir gut?"

Nachdem er nochmals an die Tür geklopft hatte, trat er in den Kerker ein. Professor Snape war in seinem schwarzen Gehrock gekleidet auf seinem Stuhl am Holztisch eingeschlafen und schnarchte. Der Schulleiter trat vorsichtig auf den Boden blickend, um nicht über einen der vielen auf dem Boden liegenden Gegenstände zu stolpern, an den Tisch heran und klopfte mit seiner Faust energisch auf die Tischplatte. Der Zaubertranklehrer drehte seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung und schnarchte weiter.

„Severus, wach auf!"

Professor Snape rümpfte seine Nase über dem großen Tintenfleck auf dem Tisch.

„Severus!"

Professor Dumbledore packte den Zaubertranklehrer fest an beiden Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. Professor Snape öffnete langsam die Augen, richtete sich auf und blinzelte verwundert um sich.

„Was ist, wo bin ich?"

„So, bist du jetzt endlich aufgewacht?"

Professor Snape rieb sich die Augen, erblickte überrascht Professor Dumbledore und stand langsam vom Stuhl auf.

„Warum denn so schlecht gelaunt, Sir?"

„Nun, wenn sich ein Lehrer die Frechheit erlaubt, nicht pünktlich zum abgesprochenen Termin zu kommen."

„Sir, ich steige aus. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich habe jede Nacht Alpträume, ich schlafe schon seit drei Wochen nicht mehr, bin im Unterricht unkonzentriert, ich komme weder zur Auswertung der Proben noch zum Aufräumen, ich kann kaum noch etwas essen, und das alles nur weil Sie diesen lächerlichen kleinen Liebesfilm drehen wollen. Professor Dumbledore, ich bitte Sie, suchen Sie sich einen anderen, den Sie zum Narren machen, aber nehmen Sie Abstand von mir. Ich bin mir sicher, Professor Lockart würde sich sehr darüber freuen, meine Rolle übernehmen zu können. Im Übrigen, waren es nicht Sie selbst einmal, der mir sagte, man solle von Unternehmungen, die einen nachts nicht mehr schlafen lassen Abstand nehmen!"

„Severus, ich kann mir ganz böse Überraschungen einfallen lassen, wenn du mir meinen Film abspenstig machst, außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du es Minerva antun möchtest, alles noch einmal von vorne filmen zu müssen, weil du dir zu fein bist und wir einen neuen Faust einsetzen müssen. Ich werde dir auch wirklich nicht mehr lange auf die Nerven fallen, denn es ist heute das letzte Mal. Trink einen Schluck Tee zur Stärkung und dann komm runter. Wir warten!"

„Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, Sir, aber sie behaupten schon seit zwei Wochen, dass wir bald fertig sind!"

Der Schulleiter warf einen finsteren Blick auf den schwarzen Mann.

„Trink deinen Tee, und wir sehen uns in spätestens 15 Minuten unten im Gewächshaus"

Professor Dumbledore schritt zur Türe und schlug sie wütend zu.

**Kapitel 11: Die Quiktulpen**

Noch immer trommelten dicke große Regentropfen auf das Glasdach des Gewächshauses und unter einer kleinen offenen Fensterluke hatte sich auf dem Boden schon eine große Pfütze gebildet.

„Was ist nun, Albus?", fragte Professor McGonagall als die Glastür wieder zu singen anfing.

„Er kommt gleich."

„Gut" antwortet sie, stand von der Bank auf und glättete ihren Rock.

„Wir machen uns jetzt schon einmal bereit für die Szene, Argus hat euch die Kostüme mitgebracht."

„Ich soll doch nicht wirklich dieses schreckliche rosane Kleid anziehen?", fragte Hermine

„Aber Hermine, das war das Lieblingskleid meiner Urgroßmutter, ich nehme an, dass es dir wunderbar stehen wird.", antwortete Professor Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall warf sich wenig begeistert einen violetten Schleier um das Haupt.

„Also du Hermine läufst mit Severus, wenn er dann endlich einmal die Güte besitzt hier aufzutauchen, Arm in Arm den Gang entlang und Harry und Minerva, ihr lauft den beiden Arm in Arm hinterher. Dabei nehmen wird zuerst Hermine mit Severus auf."

Plötzlich fing die Glastür wieder zu singen an: "I don´t like you, but I love you, Seems that I´m always thinking of you. Oh you treat me badly, I love you madly." Ein mürrischer Professor Snape trat ein.

„Heute ohne Pudelmütze?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern würdige die mit dem violetten Schleier umwickelte Lehrerin lediglich mit einem bösen Blick.

„Severus, ihr beide", Professor Dumbledore wies mit seiner Hand auf Hermine und den Zaubertranklehrer, „fangt jetzt an."

Professor Snape zog sich, wie er es schon gewohnt war, den auf der Bank liegenden Ledermantel über.

„Dabei schreitet ihr Arm in Arm den Gang entlang. Ich filme euch von dem Gang nebenan."

„Professor Dumbledore, ich weiss nicht, aber müssen wir denn unbedingt Arm in Arm gehen?"

Hermine sah Professor Dumbledore fragend an. Dieser hantierte an seiner Kamera herum.

„O ja, das muss so sein."

„Sir, wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung erlauben."

„Ja, Severus"

„Sieht es nicht ein wenig merkwürdig aus, mit diesem Größenunterschied zwischen mir und Miss Granger?"

„Severus ich kenne deine Ausreden, nur zu gut, um darauf einzugehen. Aber in diesem Fall gebe ich dir Recht. Lass mich Mal überlegen wie wir das hinkriegen."

Professor Dumbledore rieb sich mit einem Finger über die Nase.

„Das ist es. Argus wärst du bitte so freundlich ein paar Bänke zu holen. Ich glaube in dem Unterrichtsraum neben dem Gewächshaus müssten welche sein."

Mr. Filch verließ den Raum durch die „Don´t wanna kiss you, but I need to" singende Glastür. Kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder und sprach: „Aber Professor Dumbledore die Bänke nebenan sind zu groß, wie sollen wir die denn hierher transportieren?"

„Dann sehen Sie eben zu, dass sie kleinere Bänke aus einem anderen Raum besorgen, Menschenskind, bin ich hier für alles zuständig oder was."

Ohne Widerrede verließ der Hausmeister wieder den Raum. Nach einiger Zeit trug er eine Bank nach der anderen in das Gewächshaus.

„Severus, wir stellen die Bänke jetzt hinter den Tischen in einer Reihe auf. Wenn Hermine dann auf den Bänken geht und du daneben, fällt der Größenunterschied nicht mehr auf.- Argus, es reicht jetzt, wir haben genug Bänke, danke."

Nachdem alle Bänke aneinander gestellt waren, ergriff Professor Dumbledore die Kamera.

„Ich zähle jetzt bis drei, dann lauft ihr los. Und guckt euch doch bitte ein wenig verliebt ins Gesicht, zumindest lächeln könnte ja ab und zu nicht schaden. Also eins, zwei und drei."

Hermine und Professor Snape lächelten sich kurz verschmilzt ins Gesicht, wandten sich dann von einander ab und liefen Arm in Arm den Gang entlang. Hermine blickte kurz auf den Boden, um nicht von der Bank zu fallen und las dann von ihrem Blatt:

„_Ich weiß zu gut, dass solch erfahrnen Mann Mein arm Gespräch, nicht unterhalten kann." _

Kaum gesprochen, trat sie in eine kleine Wasserpfütze, die sich auf der Bank neben der großen Pfütze auf dem Boden gebildet hatte, verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und rutschte aus. Professor Snape wollte sie noch halten, doch es war zu spät. Hermine fiel auf den Tisch und landete in einigen Blumentöpfen als plötzlich ein lautes Quiken losging.

„Scheiß Quiktulpen!" sprach sie, richtete sich wieder auf und reinigte ihren Umhang von Erdbrocken und Blättern.

„Aber nicht doch Hermine" Professor McGonagall half ihr vom Tisch und richtete die umgefallenen Blumentöpfe wieder auf. Schließlich beruhigten sich die Blumen wieder, und nach und nach ließ das Quiken nach.

„Geht es wieder, Hermine", fragte Prof. Dumbledore.

„Ja bis auf, dass ich kaum noch was höre, weil die blöden Dinger mir so laut ins Ohr gequikt haben und dass mein Fuß verenkt ist."

„Gut, dann noch einmal von vorn."

Professor Snape und Hermine gingen nochmals vom Anfang des Gangs Arm in Arm los und Professor Dumbledore blickte gebeugt durch seine Kamera.

„_Ich weiß zu gut, dass solch erfahrnen Mann Mein arm Gespräch, nicht unterhalten kann."_

Professor Snape blickte genervt zum Glasdach und sprach betonungslos: _„Ein Blick von Dir, Ein Wort mehr unterhält, Als alle Weisheit dieser Welt."_

Professor Dumbledore machte Professor Snape komische Zeichen. Der Zaubertranklehrer zuckte fragend mit den Schultern und hob seine Arme.

„Die Hand!", sprach Professor Dumbledore

„Bitte?"

„Du musst ihre Hand küssen."

„Entschuldigung", sprach Professor Snape, „das muss mir wohl entgangen sein."

Blitzschnell ergriff Professor Snape Hermines Hand und führte sie an seinen Mund. Verschmilzt lächelnd machte er eine kleine Verbeugung vor dem Schulleiter, welcher in diesem Moment Professor McGonagall einen Stoß in die Hüfte gab.

„Sagen Sie mal, was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich!"

„Na los, ihr seid jetzt dran"

Verwirrt und noch etwas böse blickte Professor McGonagall auf ihren Zettel, bevor sie zusammen mit Harry losging und sprach: „Inkommodiert Euch nicht! Wie könnt Ihr sie nur küssen?"

„Ach Quatsch" Professor Dumbledore winkte ab, „Entschuldigung, Minerva, jetzt bin ich durcheinander gekommen, das sagt ja Hermine."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der Regen und das Trommeln auf dem Glasdach des Gewächshauses verstärkt und der Schulleiter unterbrach nochmals das Gespräch zwischen Professor McGonagall als Martha und Harry als Mephistopheles.

„Ihr müsst lauter sprechen, sonst versteht man euch nicht."

Harry auf den Bänken neben Professor McGonagall Arm in Arm marschierend rief:

„_Mit Frauen soll man sich nie unterstehn zu scherzen." _

Professor McGonagall schrie _„Ach, Ihr versteht mich nicht"._

Dumbledore nickte Harry zu, bevor dieser laut antwortete: _„Das tut mir herzlich leid! Doch ich versteh- dass Ihr sehr gütig seid."_

Professor McGonagall wich zur Seite aus und Harry sprang von der Schulbank als Professor Snape mit Hermine eingehakt von hinten kam und unbetont fragte: _„Du kanntest mich, oh kleiner Engel, wieder, Gleich als ich in den Garten kam?"_

Der Regen ließ leicht nach und das laute Getrommel wurde abgelöst durch das hohe Quiken umgestoßener Quiktulpen.

„Nein, Professor Dumbledore, nicht mit mir", sprach Professor Snape, „solche Dinge sage ich nicht, suchen Sie sich einen anderen!"

„Was für Dinge?„ fragte verdutzt Professor McGonagall, die die umgefallenen Blumentöpfe wieder aufrichtete.

„Vielleicht, sehr verehrte Professor McGonagall wäre es ratsam, Sie würden öfter einmal in den Text schauen!"

Professor Snape wies mit seinem langen dürren Finger auf die Textstelle _Süß Liebchen´_.

„Nun immerhin ist es nichts Unanständiges.", antwortete die Lehrerin.

„Nichts Unanständiges, Professor McGonagall, ja sind Sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Ich soll Miss Granger Süß Liebchen´ ansprechen und das soll nicht unanständig sein? Ich muss schon sagen, es ist höchst bedauerlich, dass eine Lehrerin wie Sie, es nicht verwerflich findet, wenn eine wohl gebildete Schülerin von Hogwarts Süß Liebchen´ angesprochen wird, und dazu noch von einem Lehrer! Das ist ja wohl die größte Geschmacklosigkeit, die ich an dieser Schule jemals erleben durfte."

„Severus, jetzt beruhige dich doch", beschwichtigte ihn Professor Dumbledore, „wir lassen das einfach weg und machen einfach weiter mit der Blume"

„Mit welcher Blume?", fragte Hermine.

„Nun, du nimmst diese Blume", Professor Dumbledore reichte Hermine eine weiße Blume, „und zupfst ihr langsam während ihr sprecht die Blüten aus. Also eins,"

„Das ist aber keine Quiktulpe, Professor Dumbledore?"

„Nein ist es nicht, Hermine."

„Ich wollte nur noch mal sicher gehen, Professor."

„Also, eins, zwei, drei - Severus!"

„Ja mein Gott, aber zum letzten Mal!" Der Zaubertranklehrer schlich sich von hinten an Hermine heran, die der weißen Blume ängstlich die Blüten ausriss.

„_Ja, mein Kind,_ - Das ist ja schon wieder so ein Ausdruck, den ich nicht dulden kann!"

„Gut dann sag eben, Ja Margarethe, und eins, zwei, drei."

„_Ja Margarethe,! Lass dieses Blumenwort Dir Götter-Ausspruch sein. Er liebt dich!" _

murmelnd fügte er hinzu „zum Glück ist das in Er-Form geschrieben."

Hermine antwortete _"Mich überläuft´s, _oh Heinrich_!"_

Professor Dumbledore schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf aber filmte weiter.

Professor Snape antwortete _„O schaudre nicht! Lass diesen Blick, Lass diesen Händedruck dir sagen, Was unaussprechlich ist: Sich hinzugeben ganz und eine Wonne Zu fühlen, die ewig sein muss"_

Snapes lange Finger umschlangen die Hände Hermines und er blickte ihr angsteinflössend ohne ein Zwinkern in die Augen.

„Hua, sind die Hände kalt von Ihnen, Professor."

„Hermine, das steht aber nicht so im Text", unterbrach sie Professor Dumbledore.

„Ich weiss, aber sie sind wirklich eiskalt."

**Kapitel 12. Der Kuss**

„Hermine, setzt du dich jetzt bitte in die Hundehütte von Fang." sprach Professor Dumbledore

„Aber Professor, darin stinkt es nach Hund!"

„Sei froh, da wirst du wenigstens nicht nass.", antwortete ihr Professor Dumbledore und nieste.

„Und du Severus, du steigst in die Hundehütte nachdem Hermine neugierig aus der Hütte blickend ihren Satz gesprochen hat."

„Aber Professor Dumbledore", Professor Snape rieb sich die Hände an den Ärmeln warm, „warum muss es denn ausgerechnet diese Hundehütte sein?"

„Weil es im Theaterstück ein Gartenhäuschen ist."

„Logisch!" antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer, von dessen schwarzem Haar es schwer auf den braunen Mantel tropfte.

„Also los geht´s!"

Professor Dumbledore zählte bis drei und schaute durch seine Kamera. Hermine blickte aus der Hütte heraus und sprach wie befohlen: _„er kommt."_

Kaum hatte Hermine das ausgesprochen, ging Professor Snape auf die hölzerne Hundehütte zu, bückte sich und zwängte sich, mit der einen Hand am Rand der Hütte festhaltend durch das enge Eingangsloch der Hütte.

Hermine versuchte sich schnell in eine Ecke der Hütte zu retten als Professor Snape sprach: _„Ach Schelm, so neckst du mich! Treff ich dich!"_

Beide blickten eng zusammengekauert in der dunklen Hütte unbequem hinaus zum Schulleiter.

„So nun aber", sprach Professor Dumbledore

„Was nun?", fragte der Zaubertranklehrer.

„Du musst sie küssen!"

„Das kommt nicht in Frage!"

„Aber es ist wichtig."

„Ich werde Miss Granger nicht küssen, ich bin Lehrer!"

„Severus, es muss ja nur so aussehen, als ob du sie küsst. Also tu einfach so, als ob du sie küssen würdest."

„Wollen Sie denn einen Horrorfilm machen, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine.

„Was soll´s", flüsterte Professor Snape, „mir reicht es jetzt, soll der Herr doch seinen Spaß haben, bringen wir es hinter uns."

Der hockende Professor Snape umgriff Hermines Schulter und küsste die in der Ecke zusammengekauerte Schülerin auf ihre Wange. Hermine versuchte sich im letzten Moment noch von ihm loszureißen und aus der Hütte vor seinen langen umklammernden kalten Fingern zu fliehen. Doch erst als der Zaubertranklehrer wieder langsam von ihr abließ und seinen Griff lockerte, schaffte sie es sich an ihm vorbei durch das kleine Loch ins Freie zu flüchten. Professor Snape stieg hinter ihr aus der Hütte. Professor Dumbledore schnalzte mit der Zunge. Professor Snape schaute auf seinen Zettel in der Hand und sprach: _„Wer da?"_

Professor Dumbledore stupste Harry an, der erschrocken antwortete: _„Gut Freund."_

„Na, wenn das mal nicht Ironie ist."

„Severus! Muss ich dich wieder ermahnen."

„Nein. _Ein Tier!"_

Professor Snape beugte sich zu Harry hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „ich wusste ja schon immer dass du ein Esel bist."

Harry wich ihm aus und sprach laut: _„Es ist wohl Zeit zu scheiden"._

Professor McGonagall sprach: _„Ja es ist spät mein Herr"._

Professor Snape raunte: _„Lebt wohl!", _ Professor McGonagall erwiderte _„Ade!" _und Hermine sprach_ „ Auf baldig Widersehn!" _bevor alle in verschiedene Richtungen auseinandergingen.

„Sehr gut, das hätten wir somit, nun braucht Hermine nur noch die Schlussszene zu sprechen. Und schon sind wir fertig. Bist du bereit Hermine?"

„Nun ja", antwortete die Schülerin, die versuchte sich von dem Matsch an ihren Beinen zu säubern.

„Also , eins, zwei und drei."

Hermine räkelte sich noch einmal zurecht, trat selbstbewusst einen Schritt vor und sprach mit kräftiger Stimme: _„Du lieber Gott! Was so ein Mann Nicht alles alles denken kann! Beschämt nur steh ich vor ihm da, Und sag zu allen Sachen ja."_ Sie wandte ihre Augen zum Himmel, _„Bin doch ein arm unwissend Kind, Begreife nicht was er an mir find´t."_

„Ist es nun endlich vorbei?" fragte Professor Snape den Schulleiter.

„Jawohl, für euch ist es nun erst einmal vorbei."

Ein leises „Puh" entschlüpfte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich dagegen", entgegnete Professor Dumbledore, "muss den Film jetzt noch schneiden."

„Ich hoffe Sie verschneiden sich Sir, und wir bekommen den Film niemals zu Gesichte", sprach Professor Snape abtretend.

„Das würde dir so passen, alter Giftzwerg."

„Nehmen Sie das zurück, Sir." ermahnte ihn der Zaubertranklehrer mit erhobenem Finger.

„Ich denke nicht daran."

Professor Snape blickte den Schulleiter eindringlich an, wandte ihm schließlich den Rücken zu und folgte Professor McGonagall, die sich schon auf den Weg zum Schloss gemacht hatte. Hermine stampfte sich ihre Schuhe frei vom Schlamm.

„Man so ein Krampf" sagte sie zu Harry.

**14. Kapitel: Die Vorführung**

„Mmmmh", sprach Ron als er sich eine neue Hähnchenkeule in den Mund steckte.

„Sag mal, ist euer Film jetzt fertig?"

Die ihm gegenübersitzende Hermine antwortete „Falls du es auch nicht glauben magst, aber letztes Wochenende sind wir endlich fertig geworden."

„Dann habt ihr dieses Wochenende endlich mal wieder Zeit?"

„Ja wieso, hast du etwas bestimmtes geplant?" fragte Harry.

„Nicht direkt, aber ...." In dem Geklimper und Gebrabbel, Geklirr und Gegluckse nahm am anderen Ende der großen Halle Professor Dumbledore seine Gabel in die Hand, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und stieß mit dem Besteckstück leicht gegen sein Glas, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Liebe Schüler, ich habe heute eine sehr erfreuliche Mitteilung zu machen. Nachdem Mr. Weasley die Großzügigkeit besessen hat, mir seine Kamera zur Verfügung zu stellen, ist es nun soweit, der Film Faust´ ist fertig. Ich möchte mich hierbei nochmals herzlich für die tatkräftige Unterstützung und Mitarbeit an dem Film bei Miss Granger und Mr. Potter, bei Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape und unserem unverzichtbaren Hausmeister Mr. Filch wie auch Hagrid bedanken und verkünde hiermit, dass die Premiere des Films im Anschluss an dieses Abendessen hier in der Großen Halle stattfinden wird. Es sind alle, Schüler und Lehrer herzlich dazu eingeladen."

Hermine hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zu.

„Oh nein."

Harry sah vergnügt zum Lehrerpult. Professor Snape verließ mit einer schwarzen Kappe auf dem Kopf den Saal.

„Mr. Filch hat den Projektor dazu schon bereitgestellt. Ich möchte nichts verraten und sage deshalb nur soviel: Es handelt sich um eine dramatische Liebesgeschichte."

Geraune ging durch die große Halle.

„Potter hat dich´ne Schnitte abserviert?" rief der blonde Schüler Draco Malfoy über die Tische hinweg zu Harry.

„Hey", sprach Ron „da bin ich ja mal gespannt, spielt ihr beiden ein Liebespaar?"

„Nein, Ron, es ist schlimmer."

„Schlimmer? Was meinst du damit?"

„Du wirst schon sehen, Ron.", antwortete Harry.

Die Kerzen waren gelöscht, und es war stockfinster in der großen Halle. Ein leises Gemurmel lag über den Schulbänken und in der Mitte des Raumes hörte man ein lichtes Knacken und Drehen.

„Gleich geht es los", sprach Professor Dumbledore am Projektor hantierend, „es dauert nicht mehr lange - Hatschi, Mist, was ist den jetzt abgebrochen - Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern- psst, seid doch Mal ein bisschen ruhig - wie will man den auch bei dieser Dunkelheit etwas sehen - das gibt es doch nicht!"

Professor Dumbledore schnäuzte sich. Schließlich gab das Gerät regelmäßige Geräusche von sich, und es flackerte kurz in dem dunklen Raum auf. Wenige Sekunden später war auf der weißen Leinwand, die über das Lehrerpult gespannt war, der Film zu sehen. Professor Dumbledore atmete glücklich auf und setzte sich neben dem Projektor nieder. Im Raum war es totenstill und alle lauschten. Langsam waren leise Lacher zu hören, die immer lauter wurden, begleitet vom leichten Rattern des Projektors.

Professor Lockhart griff von hinten an die Schulter Harrys und sprach „Harry, Harry, Harry, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, es ist nicht gut, sich so in den Vordergrund zu drängen."

„Aber Hermine", sprach Ron mit halboffenem Mund, „du bist die Geliebte von Snape?"

„Mich überläuft´s, oh Heinrich, pffff" wiederholte Draco laut, „Hermine, du hast ja sogar Geschmack!".

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern stand unbemerkt auf und tastete sich im Dunkeln Richtung Türe durch die Schülerreihen.

„Harry, wo ist denn Hermine?"

„Ich glaube, sie ist auf´s Klo gegangen."

„Na dann."

Tief im Kerker des Schlosses schnubberte derweil vorsichtig eine kleine Maus am unteren Rand einer schweren Gardine Richtung Keksklumpen. Professor Snape hob einen alten Fotoapparat aus einem Schubfach seiner Komode und guckte ihn verdutzt an.

„Was mag das wohl sein?", brummelte er vor sich her „vielleicht ein Spiegel? Ich werde ihn Professor Dumbledore bringen, der weiß damit bestimmt etwas anzufangen."

Er rüttelte die offene Schublade wieder in die Komode, bückte sich unter einer mit verschiedenen Socken behängten Wäscheleine durch und verließ den Kerker.

Hermine lief den dunklen Treppengang entlang zum Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindor. Entmutigt blickte sie zu Boden. Plötzlich stieß sie gegen jemanden. Sie blickte auf und sah in zwei sie durchdringende tiefe schwarze Augen. Leicht taumelt wich sie zur Seite „Professor Snape! Ich dachte Sie sehen den Film?"

Er antwortete nicht. Die Augen aufeinander gerichtet schienen beide wie gebannt. Endlich wandte sich Professor Snape wortlos von ihr ab und stieg die Treppen hinab.

Nur wenige Wochen später waren fast alle Gänge in Hogwarts mit großen Schwarz-Weiss-Portraitfotos geschmückt mit so interessanten Untertiteln wie Professor Dumbeldore und sein großer Aalfang´, Professor Dumbledore probiert die Rollschuhe von Professor Snape´, Professor Dumbledore bei der Einweihungsfeier des Filmstudienraums in Hogwarts´ Professor Snape isst einen Kuchen´ bis hin zu Mr. Malfoy grinst beim Quidditschturnier´ und „Professor McGonagall erschrickt vor einem Kameläon".

„Das war ja auch ein ganz gemeiner Trick, Professor Dumbledore, mir ein Kameläon unter dem Kissen zu verstecken!" protestierte die Lehrerin als sie ihren Pudding auslöffelte.

„Nun", antwortete der Schulleiter, „zum Filmen und Fotographieren braucht es eben Tricks, verehrte Minerva."

Und so ging das Schuljahr weiter, und die Schüler wurden beglückt und bereichert durch die vielfältigen Hobbys des Professor Dumbledore, und als Professor Snape über einen heruntergefallenen Kessel im Unterricht für Zaubertränke stolperte, wunderten sich die Schüler auch nicht mehr darüber, dass der ansonsten völlig schwarz gekleidete Zaubertranklehrer eine rote Socke am linken und eine grün-weiß-karrierte am rechten Bein trug.

Ende 


End file.
